Faithfully Forever Yours
by dreamgirl97
Summary: Rachel and Finn haven't seen eachother in years. But what happens when their daughters meet at Nationals and reunite their parents who never forgot the love of their lives. Can their two daughters rekindle "faithfully forever yours"?
1. Chapter 1

**Faithfully Forever Yours**

"Honey, you've been in there forever." Finn yells knocking on the door.

"Dad, it's not like wearing a pair of jeans. I'm going to the city of Broadway. I need to look presentable." Abigail explains.

She sounded just like her mother. Paige was religious when it came all things New York, just like Rachel. He missed her so much and the only way to not completely fall apart was spending time with his talented, beautiful sixteen year old.

"I know that Abby but we have to go if you actually want to get on the plane." he responds understandingly.

Before he could knock, she came out in a yellow sunflower dress with polka dots and her hair straightened down. She looked beautiful… she looked like Rachel.

"You look great but now I have to hurry up if we want to get to the airport in time. Unless you want to stay at home and spend time with your lonely dad." Finn pouted.

"Dad, you're coming to see us at Nationals in two days. Two days isn't that long. You won't miss me." Abby explains with a grin on her face.

"One minute without my star is too long." he replies hugging her tightly. "I can't wait to see my star up on stage showing everyone who the most amazing singer is."

"Thanks Dad. Promise you'll come and see me?" she asks with her pinky finger out.

"Nobody could stop me." Finn grins happily linking pinkies.

"Now come on Dad. Hurry up." Abby says pushing him into the bathroom.

"Alright. Now it seems like you want to leave me", a pouting Finn replies.

"Of course I'll miss my big, strong best friend", she says with a big hug as Finn kisses her forehead.

"I'll miss you too my little star."

"I'll be back in Lima before you know it. Anyway, I love too many things in it. It's my home."

"It will always be your home."

In New York…

They were both sitting on the kitchen counter enjoying a nice breakfast of eggs and toast. Rachel was vegetarian so all she took was the toast.

"Mom, what if we don't win at Nationals?" Casey asks.

"Case, remember what I told you about winning or losing?"Rachel asks.

"It's not about winning or losing. It's about trying your best."

"That's right. Believe me, I learnt that the hard way. I pushed away so many people and in the end I couldn't get a second chance"Rachel responds as the memories of Finn and all of the New Directions start coming back.

Ever since senior year, she carried that weight in her heart about the way she left things at Lima. Leaving McKinley High, watching her friends graduate, saying goodbye to Finn, it was the hardest things that she had ever had to do and regrets how she did it…everyday.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Case asks trying to wake her mom out from that flashback.

Rachel jumps out of the past to see her daughter right in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she responds as normal as possible.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My life." Rachel replies with a slight smile on her face.

"And…?" she asks.

"And how lucky I am to have the most talented daughter who can sing and act and dance like no one else in this world. I can't wait to see my angel up on stage at Nationals shining in her glory and everything she is..." Rachel replies holding her cheek with her hand. "…the things I love about her", Rachel kisses her forehead and walks to the sink.

"I love you too mom." Case says with a large smile before returning to her room to pack.

When it is all said and done, she still had her daughter and that was all she needed. Casey was her life, her light, her heart and nothing could ever replace that.

At the airport…

"Now you call me if there is ever an emergency okay?" Finn says frantically searching for the paper he wrote the number on.

"Dad, I have your number. Don't worry. I will call you if there is ever an emergency." Abby reassures her dad with a hug.

"Now Jake, I am trusting you to take care of my girl", he instructed the blond boy in a green t-shirt and board shorts.

"Yes sir. She's my best friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ever." Jake responds with his hand around her waist.

"Okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye", Finn realizes sadly.

"Bye dad. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye sweetie, shine like the star I caught sixteen years ago", he says giving her a long, sweet hug with multiple kisses at the top of her head.

"As long as you're there, I will shine as bright as you want me to." Abby responds with a single tear running down her tan cheek.

The quickly break apart before both of them get too emotional. It felt like a slow moment. Saying goodbye to Abby, his star and everything was like saying goodbye to Rachel. Except that goodbye was forever.

He came back home and watched Avatar, by himself, alone.

At the Heriott Hotel in New York…

"Okay, babe you're all check in and I guess now it's time to say goodbye." Rachel admits sadly.

"Bye mom. I'll see you at the competition." Case replies giving her mom a long hug.

Rachel kissed her head and quickly left before her daughter saw her cry.

When she got home, she went to the closet to get her clothes when she knocked over a brown box. It looked familiar.

She grabbed the box and placed it on the bed. She sat and picked through her memory box. She found pictures of prom, Regionals, the wedding pictures of Finn and Rachel's wedding. That snowy day on December 26th, it was the perfect day.

On December 26th 2012…

It was snowing outside and all family and friends assembled in the church on the corner of Oaks street. It was the day they had all been waiting for. It was the day they began their lives together.

"I know I'm not the best person to express myself in words but I wrote a poem to share how I feel.

As I lay in bed with you

Counting the moments that have surprised me

Until it finally becomes real

Everyday I try

I pray, I believe, I hope

We all see this shining glimpse of hope

Shadowing light in the never ending sight of darkness

A feeling of warmth and love dawns upon us

And yet there is no science, no math, no facts to explain it

I look to you

To ease the pain and hurt

Because

You are my hope

The belief holding my dreams and my happiness

I lay here counting the moments

The amazing moments spent with you

Finn, I love you so much and I know that without you, I wouldn't be able to breath right now. You are the love of my life. Faithfully, forever yours." she vows with all her heart and emotion.

"Rachel, I love you so much and I feel you here me better when I'm not talking." Finn replies holding Rachel's hand.

Music started to play and she knew the song right away.

Finn:

Each Time The Wind Blows

I Hear Your Voice So

I Call Your Name . . .

Whispers At Morning

Our Love Is Dawning

Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

I'm So Proud To Say

I Love You

Your Love's Got Me High

I Long To Get By

This Time Is Forever

Love Is The Answer

Rachel:

I Hear Your Voice Now

You Are My Choice Now

The Love You Bring

Heaven's In My Heart

At Your Call

I Hear Harps,

And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

I Can't Live My Life

Without You

Finn:

I Just Can't Hold On

Rachel:

I Feel We Belong

Finn:

My Life Ain't Worth Living

If I Can't Be With You

Both:

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

And If I Stop . . .

Then Tell Me Just What

Will I Do

Finn:

'Cause I Just Can't Stop

Loving You

"You and I are just like that song. I love you and I will continue to love you forever. You are a beacon of light, my big gold star and for some reason you chose to let me love you. As long as you keep letting me do that, I'll be okay, everything is going to be okay. Rachel, you're everything I need and want in this world. Forever yours, faithfully." he replies staring at her big, brown hazelnut eyes.

"Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?." the priest asks.

"I do. Forever and always." Finn replies never looking away from Rachel.

"And Rachel Berry, do you take Finn Hudson for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Faithfully." Rachel replies happiest in her entire life.

"Now may we have the rings?" the priest asks Quinn and Puck.

Puck gives the ring to Finn and then gives him a fist bump,

"Thanks Puck."

"No probs, bro."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment" placing the ring on Rachel's finger.

Quinn gives the other ring to Rachel.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment" placing the ring on Finn's finger.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest declares.

Finn takes Rachel into his arms and kisses her softly and tenderly. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever shared with each other.

Out of the memory…

Rachel's emotions started to pour out. It broke her heart that now Finn was gone. All she had was their beautiful freckled daughter growing up to be just like her father. She spent the whole night curled up in her bed crying over the past and the hurt still felt in her heart.

Back in the hotel...

Abby was checked into the hotel and going up the elevator when she collided with another tall yet skinny body.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Casey apologizes genuinely.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking so I'm sorry" Abby apologizes too.

"I'm Casey Berry." holding out her hand.

"I'm Abigail Hudson." shaking her hand.

"Are you here for the Nationals Competiton?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, I'm in Dreamworks from Abbott High School in Manhattan." Casey responds.

"Oh I'm in New Directions from McKinley High School in Lima." Abby includes.

"That's where my mom went to school too." Casey says.

"That's cool. Anyway I have to go to my room and call my dad before he sends out a missing person's report." Abby joked.

Casey laughs loudly.

"I have to go and call my mom too and make sure she's not too lonely."

"Bye Casey."

"Bye Abby."

But both of them knew they would see each other soon. What they didn't know, is how much they shared together.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom, how's it going?" Casey asked hoping to cheer her mom up after such a sad goodbye.

"It's empty without my golden star here to brighten my world." Rachel replied with a big sigh as she flipped through the endless memories they shared together ever since the day a little beautiful baby girl named Casey was brought into the world. It was hard to live without her girl and never noticed until now that this was the first time since Finn left that Casey and Rachel have ever been separated. She missed her baby girl and needed her to hold. Tears were suddenly on the verge of pouring out as it began to blur her vision of Casey's fifth birthday party. They were having a food fight after Rachel's dad accidently hit Casey with a piece of cake. Rachel retaliated and after that, pandemonium burst out and at the end, it took two whole hours to clean the entire mess.

"Hey, you're coming to the competition in a couple of days remember?" she says cheerfully.

"Where else would I rather be than to see my baby up on stage shining in all her talent."

"How do you know I'll be great?" Casey asks completely unconvinced.

"You know how I know that? It's because I gave life to a girl that has had the world at her fingertips since the moment she came on this Earth. Case, the moment I looked into those beautiful hazelnut eyes I knew at that moment that I had a star, a dream, a light that could brighten the whole world with her existence." Rachel admitted as both teared up on both ends.

"I love my girl because I raised her to be the most loving, compassionate and talented person I have ever met, and if you looked in the mirror, you would know that. I see it, your family and friends see it, and soon an audience will see what all of us have seen. A shining golden star and a girl who I love with all my heart." She continues as tears silently fall.

"I love you mom" Casey replies with a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too honey."

"I miss you." She sighs. "Sometimes I wish you were here to help me get through all of this. I just feel unprepared and like I'm disappointing my team."

"You can never disappoint anybody because I never raised a girl that let anybody down. If you feel unprepared then get prepared. It may not be easy, but my girl can do anything she set her mind to. And if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. You will never lose me or disappoint me because the truth of the matter is, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Rachel explains with a soft touch to her voice. "I love you honey."

"You are the best mom in the entire world." Casey relays genuinely.

"Bye baby and break a leg." That was always their sign off before the said goodbye.

"Bye mom, love you." With that, she continued downstairs for another rendition of her solo for Nationals.

…

"Hey kiddo, how's New York treating you?" Finn asks as he continues to repair the broken car in the tire shop. He owned the Burt's tire shop ever since Burt and Carole left to Washington a year after he graduated to continue his role in Congress. He left the entire store to Finn along with some extra start-up money to build his own legacy with it. It is now Finn's Tire and Repair Shop.

"It's fine Dad. How are you?" Abby replies as she looks out of the seventh floor window of her room at the hotel.

"You know me kid. People come in with a car, I fix the car, they pay for the car and that is my whole story." He says sarcastically relaying the truth.

"Dad, there's much more to you than just building cars." She says convinced her dad is really serious about what he's saying. All her life, her dad has given her everything. Whenever she needed a new pair of shoes, her dad would work overtime to make sure she could afford them. If she ever needed help with homework, he would stay up all night learning the material to help her during those few questions she had. He was the best dad in the entire world, especially considering the fact that there was no mom there to share the load with. My dad never talks about her, partly because he doesn't want to sadden me but I think to hide the painful truth that he really misses her. "You are my best friend and the kindest, strongest and bravest person I know. There's more to love underneath than what you see dad. Look closer, because I see it and everyone else does too." She admits.

"I love my little star." He replies as a silent tear brushes off his face.

"I love you too dad."

"So how is the big competition going? Are you kicking everybody's butts?" Finn asked excitedly as he continued to work on the car with his greasy, large hands.

"Dad, I'm not kicking anyone's butt as you say, but I really feel like I'm going to let down my team and you if I sing. I'm not even that great and maybe Justin or Elena could do a much better job than I could with this song." Abby vents as she digs her face into her pillow in utter desperation for her father's encouraging words.

"Hey." He replies strongly and firmly. "You listen to me. There has never been a single day and there will never be one moment that I could ever be disappointed in you. You are beautiful, smart, talented and there is nobody on this planet that could do a better job on this song than you could. You know why I know that?" He asks with a serious and soft touch to his voice. "It's because I raised a daughter who came out to this world and shines so bright no star could ever compare. She is the real miracle to look at and when all those people listen to you sing, they are going to know that and see that too."

"Thanks dad." She says as her watery eyes start to give in.

"I'll see you in a few days kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too dad." And then they hung up.

The moment he hung up, all he could think about was Rachel. Hearing Abby's voice was as if Rachel was still there. He missed her touch, her kisses, her voice, everything about her. He drifted into a long, deep sleep with Rachel in his head and wondered if he would ever see her again.


End file.
